Waiting
by AltyKittyXD
Summary: A short story based on Embers featuring an OC of mine, Jaida Cortez. Please read and review, and forgive me for the sucky sum. I promise the story is better...I think. I MAY add some more stuff to this..But for now, I'm putting it as complete..


**AN: Please, do not hate :( If you have any advice toward helping me be a better writer, please share that and your comments. I tried to stick as close to the story line of Embers as I could.**

* * *

Ezio stood in front of his desk as he looked over the papers piled ontop of it before he heard what sounded like footsteps behind him.

A set of arms snaked around Ezio's waist before a Spanish woman rested her cheek on his shoulder, light brown hair falling in waves down to her small waist."Jaida.." He whispered, his breathe catching in his throat as he turned to face her.

_She looked the same after so many years while his body was giving out on him._

Jaida smiled softly and ran a hand though his white hair. "Shh...amore," She whispered then stroked his cheek, her eyes scanning her lover's face.

_So young had they been when they met..Now, she stood infront of him, frozen in time._

The much older man pulled her to his chest, longing to hold her once again, "I've missed you so much." Another smile graced her lips before she leaned up to kiss him, placing a hand over his heart.

No other words were said between them until a woman called out to him, "Ezio," a red head appeared in the doorway. "We will be back just after dark."

Jaida looked to her, invisible to the older woman's eyes. "She's beautiful." She then whispered into his ear. "Go, I can wait a bit longer." Her scent of sandalwood and old leather lingered in the room long ater she had disappered from sight.

"Who were you talking to?," Sophia asked as they neared the wagon, their daughter waiting for them.

"I thought I saw someone I knew," Ezio answered as they headed to Firence. "I must have been wrong." He said, but still held onto her scent, the feeling of her soft lips pressing against his own.

The heat was unbearable as he coughed before shifting to sit on a bench. "You should have stayed home," Sophia said as she helped her husband.

Ezio answered, "I am home," His wife didn't say anything as she kissed his forehead before walking off with their daughter. "We will be right over here."

Just then, a young man sat next to him., "I hate this city. I wish I was in Rome, I hear the women there are, mmm, like ripe sangiovese on a vine, you know?" He then scowled a bit, "Not like here, Firence," then spit at the ground.

"I don't think Firenze is your problem." Ezio answered then began to have more pains in his chest.

"Prego?" He asked then quickly grabbed his hand. Ezio stared at him for a few moments before he nodded a bit. "Get some rest, huh?" The man placed a hand on his shoulder before walking off. His breathing sounded labored as he looked to his family before smiling. He loved his family dearly, but knew he had been getting worse..A fimilar voice caught his attention once more.

"Ezio..." Jaida smiled and held out her hand for him, "Come on, slow poke," The affection she had for him was clear in her voice.

"I'm coming," Ezio answered, leaving his old body to take her hand before looking back to his family for a few moments. "Let's go."

Jaida stroked his cheek once more then ran a hand though his dark hair. Then, she grabbed ahold of his hand and raced down the street like teenagers once again.

Suddenly, she stopped right infront of Villa Auditore, no longer in ruins but back to it's former glory. "It's been so long.." The woman whispered then walked inside before they both disappered from sight. "You kept _us_ waiting Ezio...But you are worth it."

* * *

**AN: Now, I'm not saying that Ezio didn't love Christina before or Sophia after, I'm not saying that at all. Jaida was around after Christina died and was with Ezio for a pretty long time before she herself was killed. In the time she was with him, they had a daughter, Emiliana, whom is possibly in London at the time of her father's death doing Assassin business...As her mother was an Assassin as well, she was just raised up in it. **

**...Maybe one day I'll write a short story of when Jaida was still alive, maybe not...Emiliana, I might, because she's sorta semi-canon. I mean, seriously. Ezio was with alot of women. _There's no way no more then one would have had his children._**

**As for Ezio being young once more...Basically, I thought it'd be a good idea...Not that I'd know what happens after someone dies.**


End file.
